Into the Light - Part Three - FIXED!
by Silver Phoenix
Summary: Okay, it's fixed now! It wasn't displaying properly for some people, so it should be better now. Hermione and Harry finnally reach the Muggle world, only to be confronted by some new opponents...and some old ones....


Into the Light ****

Into the Light

Author's Note: Okay, everyone, here it is! The next part of _Into the Light! _Sorry it's taken _soooo_ long to post this, but I wrote this in December last year, and then I got a call from my ISP, saying that they were going out of business. Grrrrr! So, it took my father four bloody months to find a "suitably priced" ISP. Jeez! Anyway, enough ranting! Basically, this part is where they finally get to the Muggle world. Enjoy it, and please review after reading! Thanks!****

****

Into the Light

****

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione sat up, gasping for air in the stuffy cave.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" 

Hermione turned her head to see Harry looking across at her from where he lay beside her, his green eyes filled with concern.

Her mind still spinning from the dream, Hermione closed her eyes, and inhaled a shuddering breath. "We have to leave. Now." She told him after a moment.

Harry opened his mouth to question her and ask her why, but the question lodged itself in his throat when he saw the pain on her face. He simply nodded. "Okay," he told her. "We'll leave now."

They pulled their robes on over their clothes and walked out into the sunlight.

****

*****

Outside the cave, He watched them leave. A smile played on his lips. This was going to be an interesting Game. The Opponent thought it (who knew what gender The Opponent _really_ was) would win this one. 

But the Opponent was wrong.

Everything was going the way He wanted it to. _Everything._

This would be a _very_ interesting Game.

A very interesting Game indeed… 

****

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione and Harry walked for what seemed like an eternity, mostly in silence. But it was far from a comfortable silence. They were silent because they were afraid if they made a noise, Voldemort and one of his terrible beasts would come charging out of the trees and undergrowth, running right for them.

It took the pair a week, but they finally reached Bristol.

"We can't go walking through the city looking like this!" Hermione hissed to Harry when they reached the outskirts of the city.

"What do you _suggest_ we do?" Harry hissed back. "Rob one of the local farmers' wardrobes?"

The tension was making the both of them snappy and aggravated.

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths, before saying, "We just take off our outer robes." She explained to him. "We are wearing jeans and that underneath, aren't we?" she asked him rhetorically.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, following her advice.

They walked through the streets of Bristol, looking for a bank.

"There!" Hermione said triumphantly, finally spotting a bank. They crossed the road, their black robes slung over Harry's wounded arm, hiding the bandage.

When they got to the other side, Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry smiled at her.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the wooden door of the bank.

****

*****

Leaning against the wall of the bank, The Opponent waited for them.

__

Right on time too… The Opponent thought to itself with a sneer. _All we need to do now is create the problem._

Those two aren't getting out of this alive…

The Opponent got out of the car and went inside the bank. 

__

****

*****

Hermione waited impatiently in line, waiting her turn, while Harry went and sat in one of the chairs along the wall, as he had already been served.

Across the room, The Opponent watched them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The Opponent looked around the bank, deciding that now was not the time for physical violence. No, it would have to be something more subtle. Something less noticeable…

Then, The Opponent spotted it. 

The writing desk!

__

Yes, a threatening note would do the trick, The Opponent thought with a sneer. _Any little thing with a threat on it would keep them in fear for a while longer. While people are afraid, they can make the wrong decisions. If these two make the wrong decisions, it could lead them to death._

Or into my clutches…

Grinning menacingly, The Opponent crossed the room to the desk along the side wall, and picked up a pen. On the back of a blank deposit statement, The Opponent wrote the note.

As he walked out of the bank, The Opponent walked past Hermione, bumping into her, and, unbeknownst to her, slipped the note in her pocket.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry," The Opponent said to Hermione in apology.

Hermione smiled warily. "That's okay." She said in reply.

The Opponent smiled and walked out of the bank.

****

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione sighed heavily as she waited in line.

"Next please." The teller said.

__

Finally! Hermione thought to herself.

"Hi," Hermione said to the teller, a bored-looking, plump, middle-aged woman who looked rather like Hermione's aunt.

"Hello," the woman replied. "How may I help you?"

"Um, I'd like to make a with-drawl." Hermione told her.

"Do you have your card?" the woman asked her.

"My card?" Hermione asked, confused.

The teller raised her eyebrows. "Yes, dear," she said slowly, in case Hermione was one of the slow ones. "You know, your _bank_ card?"

"My–Oh! My _bank_ card!" Hermione said.

"Yes, dear, your _bank_ card." The teller replied. _She's **definitely** one of the slow ones._ The teller thought to herself.

Hermione pulled her wallet out of the pocket of her jeans, and she noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of her pocket.

She picked it up and held onto it while she handed her card over to the teller.

"PIN number?" the teller asked.

Hermione told her the number.

"How much money do you want out?" the teller asked her after a moment.

"How much is in there?" Hermione asked.

The teller told her. It was quite a substantial amount. There was almost 5000 pounds in there.

"Um, could I have 800 out, please?"

Hermione leaned on the counter and stared at the ceiling while she waited for the transaction to go through.

"Here you go." The teller said, handing Hermione her card and the money.

"Thankyou." Hermione said to the teller. 

"Bye bye." The teller said boredly.

"What's that piece of paper you're holding?" Harry asked her as they walked out of the bank.

"Dunno," she replied. "It fell out of my pocket when I took out my wallet out of my pocket." She told him.

"How much did you get out?" Harry asked her.

"800." She told him. "What about you?"

"850." He replied. 

Hermione looked at him. "I thought we agreed on 800?" she asked him. "What's the extra 50 pounds for?" 

"Just in case." He told her. "What's on that piece of paper anyway?" he asked Hermione.

She could tell that he wanted to change the subject, so she let it drop. "I'm not sure." She replied.

"Open it and find out." Harry suggested with a grin.

Hermione grinned and opened it. She read it inside her head. 

She stopped smiling. She brought a shaking hand up to her forehead.

Harry stopped grinning. "What does it say?" he asked her in a serious tone.

Hermione couldn't speak, so she handed it to him.

__

I know who you are,

I know where you're going,

I know who's after you,

You may be able to hide from him,

But you can't hide from me,

And know this,

I'm after you, too,

And I will get you,

Watch your backs,

Signed,

The Opponent.

"We have to get out of here." Harry said.

And he grabbed Hermione's arm and ran.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
